


Looks and Memories

by ForsetiReseti



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsetiReseti/pseuds/ForsetiReseti





	Looks and Memories

"What do you think our kid will look like?"

"Huh," Erin's eyes perked up from the book she was reading, her sight questioning before intertwined with a soft gaze with her husband, Lewyn. She cleared her throat and set her book aside, rubbing her pregnant belly "I've never really thought about it."

"Really? Not even once?" Lewyn teased, twisting a strand of Erin's silky green locks of hair between his fingertips. Then lowering his lips to the tresses, kissing it.

A red blush decorated Erin's cheeks as she stuttered out words sheepishly "Maybe as a child I did," embarrassed she picked up her book again, staring down the written text though face to red and nervous to read.

"So what did your child self-imagine what our kid would look like?" Lewyn inquired while laughing to himself about Erin's cherry colored face.

Erin hesitantly placed her book aside once more, knowing full well Lewyn wouldn't stop questioning till she answered. "Really I just thought it would be a little you running around, curly, knotty hair and all." Erin gently spoke as she ruffled Lewyn's locks of long hair.

"My hair isn't curly and knotty!" Lewyn jested childishly, a cute pout strung on his lips.

"Then why do you wear it in a braid?"

"Prevents me from brushing it!" Lewyn shot back, a smile fitting perfectly upon his face.

"No wonder you're hair is a mess, no brushing will just make it knottier. Ah, remember when we're children. One of the maids got a brush stuck in your hair before an important ball." Erin giggled thinking back to the memory.

"The brush was so high up in my hair we had no choice but to cut it. My poor lengthy hair met its doom that day. Then I had to deal with the gossiping ladies talking about my impromptu haircut. I get chills thinking about that day." He jokingly wrapped himself in a snug hug and chattered his teeth. "The only thing to heal my freezing body is true love's kiss." Lewyn sang before planting his lips on Erin's, indulging in the sweet taste. 

"So hopefully no curly haired babies then." Erin grinned.

"Straight hair from mommy is the way to go, kid." Lewyn lectured Erin's pregnant belly before kissing it.

"You better listen to your father. Or you're hair will be permanently stuck in a braid!"

"That's right don't be ending up like daddy," Lewyn hummed.

Erin gazed sweetly up at her husband "I would love to have a kid like you, eyes bursting with life, warm hands to combat the snow, a serene smi-"

"Erin, are you reading a romance novel?" Lewyn questioned, giving a serious look to his wife. 

"Hm, yes," Erin answered.

"No wonder you're all sappy." Lewyn lips leaked a tired sigh. "Thanks though Love. But a kid who runs away and leaves his mom and country like his dad is probably not a good idea." Finishing his sentence he shrugged his shoulder.

Erin licked her plump lips "Maybe you're right but, even if they run from home, I'll still welcome them in my arms."

"You're so sweet Erin but, even the winds joked they would rather us have a kid like you."

"Well, luckily children take after both parents, not just one. Maybe they will be gentle like me but, welcoming and social like you."

Lewyn laughed pulling Erin into a tight hug "Well whatever the hell our kids like we'll love them."


End file.
